wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Siafu
appearance siafu is agile and physical for his tribe, beating some dragons who are average in height as he towers over them. there is something about his posture that makes him stand proud perhaps being how he stands straight, his shoulders rolled back, his feet at a 45-degree angle with his legs straight and heels touching, his head and neck erect, his wings tilted back just so, and with silence as he doesn't move until prompted to do so. his body has developed into the proper fit standard that allows him to possess the stamina and endurance to combat in climatic environments. his belly skinny and his arms and legs slender with rough wings. siafu's face sometimes carries that aggressive look that looks as if though he gives you a death glare. a sudden crease of the forehead, eyes always attentive, ears folded back, and a low growl makes him seem terrifying although for him it is his way of being a good soldier. honesty and respect are shown on his face, almost as if he enforces order as he scouts every corner and guards the many individuals. it seems as though every time he walks he has a purpose of doing so which eventually falls into step, walking fifteen miles a day. his pale black eyes glint with fulfillment and self-importance. his scales are a shading of dark blood red tinted in a lighter red like red chili pods. his underbelly is an orange-red while his wing membranes are a pale orange. His claws and eyes are a pale black while his inkblots are dark black. his horns are thick and long like the normal hivewing horns. the back spikes are sharp and pointy like an icewings row of icicles in the back of the head. his jaw is sharp and strong good for delivering fatal bites. personality siafu is a patriotic dragon with inner complications who wishes to find a way to be happy by solving his every day life problems. integrity is the heart for this strong-willed soldier. mind games and emotional manipulation all run in his brain and intellect for managing the real world situations he encounters. loyalty is the inner strength for siafu and he tends to fulfill his duties to the dragons he is committed too. sticking by the rules and going by the book is what makes him work on tasks that require steps in order to complete a goal. while dragons can get panicky you will see siafu calm as he pushes away negative emotions from reaching his destinations. but he can become judgemental and haughty, viewing other dragons whether soldiers or citizens based on his view rather than being understanding. stubborness takes siafu away from getting a new idea that isn't supported by him and insensitivity can bring ferocity and hurt into other more sensitive souls. he can blame himself for certain reliable things because he believes that responsibility is on himself and alone for him to stand with. history a few years ago later after the tree wars, siafu began his life at the moment he struggled out of his egg to hivewing father stag and hivewing mother nomada. stag being a lieutenant general and nomada being a major they were already well-served high class individuals. they taught siafu the importance of their culture and the superiority they had over the silkwings, so of course that fed siafu into being snobby. during school in his dragonet days, he met drone, a young hivewing with idealistic dreams and the two became best friends short after. after finishing school, stag wanted his son to train in the military forces when he turned 10. he taught siafu the basic combat skills of self-defense to which made siafu proud and eager to help his parents aid his hive in the skill of protection and sacrifice. he tried to convince drone to join as well although the other hivewing made the decision to become a cook instead. just as wished, siafu turned 10 and trained further in the army. every day was a struggle to surpass the other young dragon rookies both by physical qualities and harsh combat. pushing him past his limits made siafu into a strong and agile dragon to which he was accepted in the force in where he started at the bottom rank and it was up to him to climb up to the top. the effort made his parents be proud of their son although they didn't know that siafu's life was about to change. during his time guarding the hive, siafu led on to become a haughty and aggressive soldier but more to the silkwings. he sometimes visited drone who lived his dream and owned a small pastry shop. every day passed by and siafu became more better at his job slowly climbing up to the rankings. years later, as a 20 year old dragon, siafu was more softer but with the same ferocious look on his face as he marched the streets of his hive. being a first lieutenant, he was quite good at his job but he saw something that stopped him short as he was passing by a silkwing school while on patrol. there was a hivewing soldier but with a lower-rank who was harassing what seemed to be a silkwing teacher. siafu knew him and he wasn't surprised to see his nasty rude behavior on a silkwing. it took every nerve to stop siafu from giving the other soldier a taste of his medicine as he shoved the young hivewing away from the silkwing. of course with one death glare it wad enough to make the soldier walk away. siafu on the other hand seemed to get lost in the silkwing's features. a simple thanks from the silkwing snapped siafu away from his thoughts as she gave a respectful gesture and left. days later siafu returned to the school to supervise the silkwing teacher and make sure the soldier bully wouldn't come back. of course this behavior made the silkwing frustrated with siafu and it made her push away siafu from her. although siafu angerly gestured that he was only making sure she wasn't harassed which of course ticked the silkwing off. the only good thing was that she had given him her name: samia. frustrated with himself, siafu couldn't understand why she didn't want him nearby. he settled with realizing that samia probably thought it was taboo to feel the same way he felt about her. he soon realized he was stuck between choosing to be with the silkwing or maintaining his loyalty to his tribe. Category:Content (KhaleesiA) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Soldier)